Goodman's Money Scheme 2
"Goodman's Money Scheme 2" is a sequel to Goodman's Money Scheme! and a MarioFan2009 story made in February 2019. Goodman escapes prison and is attempting kill MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478 for getting him arrested. How will his plan go? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. Mario is seen watching the news on TV. Breadmonster: Well, as if you noticed by now, Goodman has been arrested for cash fraud and purposely multiplying taxes. So as of now, I am your news reporter giving you the updates on stuff going around Pensacola! Stay tuned for more updaaaateess! Mario: Goodman arrested? Well... he has been attempting to rip my nipples and eat my balls... thank God. Meanwhile... Goodman: Those two fucking motherfuckers are gonna get it when I break out of this prison tonight! I WILL RIP THEIR BALLS APART AND TEAR THEIR NIPPLES INTO SHREDS!!! Guard: Shut the hell up in there! Goodman: FUCK YOU!! It then shows Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009 at MarioFan2009's house. Rh390110478: Welp, that was that. MarioFan2009: I can't believe Goodman would actually do such a thing! Why? Rh390110478: I don't know... he has been very rude and greedy as seen in the few latest SML videos so it is no wonder he would come to this. MarioFan2009: Well, at least he is in custody right now... Rh390110478: Yeah. At midnight... It shows prison of Pensacola. Goodman's shadow is seen getting out of the prison and walking off. A light however catches him and he runs off fast. The prison's alarm is heard sounding while Goodman hides in a bush. Goodman: Those fuckers shall never get me... He runs off to a coconut tree. Goodman: Even if I have to sabotage my jobs and everyone who is my friend! A coconut then falls on his head. Goodman: Or just my jobs... The screen fades to black and goes back to Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009. MarioFan2009: So, are you staying the night? Rh390110478: Yeah. What do you wanna do? MarioFan2009: Well, I am still waiting on "Slendytubbies", "Hunted" and "The Firestar Arc". But right now, let's just watch some Cartoon Network. I have nothing else on TV that I like. Besides! Steven Universe is coming on now! Rh390110478: I haven't watched many episodes of that show but, I will watch it with you! MarioFan2009: Ok! He turns on the TV while the Steven Universe intro is seen. A door knock is then heard. MarioFan2009: I'll get it. He goes to the door and answers it to CuldeeFell13 and TheSuperAlmightyDragon. CuldeeFell13: Hey MarioFan2009! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: What's up bub? MarioFan2009: Nothing! Me and Rh390110478 where going to watch Steven Universe! CuldeeFell13: Oh um... ok. Yet I don't feel comfortable drawing the characters because I haven't even watched it. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: May I come in and watch? MarioFan2009: Sure will Dragon! Come in! You too CuldeeFell13! CuldeeFell13: I was gonna conform you about Slendytubbies but. Imma join but I am gonna just fetch me up some food because I had a looooonnngg walk. MarioFan2009: Ok! Help yourself! The two then come in. MarioFan2009, TheSuperAlmightyDragon and Rh390110478 are seen watching Steven Universe on the couch. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: (Drinks tea) This is fine. MarioFan2009: I just like that catchphrase of yours! Rh390110478: Me too! CuldeeFell13 is seen in the kitchen getting some food. Goodman's shadow is seen staring at him through a window. CuldeeFell13: Huh? The shadow then quickly hides. CuldeeFell13: Must have been my shadow... He continues to get some food. (Apples and some chicken in the microwave he put in) Goodman is seen opening a window with a glass cutter. Goodman: Those fuckers are dead tonight! Wait until I get my hands on them! He enters in the house. Goodman: At 3:30 AM, I shall make my attack! Time passes by while Rh390110478, MarioFan2009 and TheSuperAlmightyDragon are still watching a few more episodes of Steven Universe. Finally the show ends and CN is about to air something else. MarioFan2009: Welp... (Turns off the TV) That was a good night I guess... Rh390110478: I am tired and sooooo lazy right now! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Yeah... me too. Let's get some shut eye. CuldeeFell13 comes into the room. CuldeeFell13: Whatcha all doing? MarioFan2009: About to get some sleep. CuldeeFell13: Yeah? (Yawns) Well, I am tired too. Let's go to sleep everyone! Rh390110478: Ok! MarioFan2009: Guys, I forgot... TheSuperAlmightyDragon: What? MarioFan2009: I only have three bedrooms... I guess one might have to sleep with me since the couch does not have that much space. CuldeeFell13: I'm choosing a bedroom! Rh390110478: Well I will stay with MarioFan2009 for the night! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Alright. Now can we get some sleep? MarioFan2009: Yep! All four of the wiki users go to sleep. Goodman is seen in the house about to cause chaos. Goodman: Muhahahaha! This is for my making my plan fail! Dirty humans! He goes upstairs and waits for 3:30 AM. At 3:30 AM... Goodman: Now's my chance to attack! He goes into the bedroom where CuldeeFell13 is sleeping. Goodman: I guess I will take out MarioFan2009's awful banner maker first! His drawing is disgusting and just plain shit! He goes inside the room and turns on the light. CuldeeFell13: Huh? Goodman: MUHAHAHAHAHA! He sees Goodman with a knife in his hand. CuldeeFell13: AHHHHHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! Goodman: I shall murder you! Haha! CuldeeFell13 manages to get out of the room and wakes up Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009. CuldeeFell13: WAKE UP YOU TWO!! THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE HOUSE!! Rh390110478: What?! MarioFan2009: Who is it?! CuldeeFell13: IT'S GOODMAN!! MarioFan2009: WHAT?! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN PRISON!! Rh390110478: Yeah! How did he escaped?! CuldeeFell13: Now time for questions! We gotta get TheSuperAlmightyDragon! Rh390110478: Ok! The three run but are stopped by Goodman. Goodman: Not so fast!! CuldeeFell13 kicks him in the chest and they continue to run off. They open TSAD's bedroom door so hard it causes him to wake up. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: What the heck? MarioFan2009: GET UP!! There is an intruder in the house! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: What?! CuldeeFell13: Come on! Just jump out the window and get going! Rh390110478: Yeah! TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ok! All four of them jump out a near by window and Goodman spots them. Goodman: COME BACK HERE!! YOU SHALL PAY FOR GETTING ME ARRESTED!! CuldeeFell13: That was a close one... but we need to deal with Goodman now... MarioFan2009: Let's call the police fast. Rh390110478: No need to. I already did. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: Ok! Let's get going! Goodman: God I am afraid of heights! I guess I have to use the other way around... He goes downstairs and to the front door. Goodman opens the front door and goes outside. Goodman: Where are they at?! I am going to kill them if I find them! Suddenly, a light flashes on his face. Goodman: HEY!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Well well well... look who it is... Goodman: GET THAT FLASHLIGHT OUT OF MY EYE!! Brooklyn T. Guy: No, you are under arrest for jailbreak and breaking into houses. Get in the car right now. Goodman: FUCK EVERYONE! FUCK THE WORLD!! FUCK YOU ALL!! I HATE MY LIFE!! MY BALLS ARE LIKE RASPBERRIES RIGHT NOW!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Nobody cares Sherlock. Now get in the car! Goodman: FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!! He gets into the car and Brooklyn T. Guy drives off. The next morning... Breadmonster: Breaking news everyone! Goodman recently broke out of jail and also broke into MarioFan2009's house to kill him for getting him arrested for cash fraud. Goodman is now sentenced to 15 years more in jail. His previous time was 5 years increasing it up to 20 years. Nobody was harmed last night and everything is good. More updates will come in! MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478 are seen back at MarioFan2009's house. Rh390110478: Man, what a night! MarioFan2009: I know. CuldeeFell13 and TheSuperAlmightyDragon decided to go home for the day because of the break in. I can't believe Goodman escaped prison! Rh390110478: Me too! He just escaped just to attempt to kill us! MarioFan2009: You know, I think we should just take a day off and go outside for some fresh air. Rh390110478: Sounds like a good idea. The two leave the house to go outside while it the screen fades to black ending the episode. ---------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------- Trivia * This is a sequel to the previous short Goodman's Money Scheme!. * This is the final story to be made in February 2019. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Steven Universe Episodes Category:Guard Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes